your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Help
On this page, you will find level XML data you can use, as well as some level making tips and a level editor F.A.Q, all to make your levels better! Level Data Here is some level XML data you can use in your levels,and many others! just click on one of the links, and import the data. Make sure that you copy the Raw Paste Data at the bottom of the page or else the levels will not load. Import the data by going into the level editor, then click on the load level button. At the bottom, there is the box where you paste the data, then click on "import level data". ________________________________________________________________ #Vehicles: *Toilet Roller *Non-Flyable Rocket *Wheelchair guy's home *Red Couch *Driveable Hospital Bed *Pulver Cart Get Vehicles! _________________________________________________________________ 2. Spider Man NPC: Get NPC! _________________________________________________________________ 3. Jigsaw's face art piece: Get Jigsaw face! _________________________________________________________________ 4. Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster: Get the Mercedes-Benz! _________________________________________________________________ 5. Grandpa car: Get Grandpa car! __________________________________________________________________ 6. The NeoColor Ball Get The NeoColor Ball! ________________________________________________________________ 7. Space pod (Moon Exploration) Get The Space Pod! ________________________________________________________________ 8. Editable Mower Get The Editable Mower! ________________________________________________________________ 9. Armed Npc Walking Vehicle Get the Armed Npc Walking Vehicle! ________________________________________________________________ 10.Meztruo's Vespa recreation Get the Vespa! ________________________________________________________________ 11. Morgan Aero Supercar Get the Morgan Aero Supercar! Password: larry ________________________________________________________________ 12.Gumball Machine Kit Get the Gumball Machine Kit! ________________________________________________________________ 13. ________________________________________________________________ 14. ________________________________________________________________ 15. ________________________________________________________________ 16. ________________________________________________________________ 17. ________________________________________________________________ 18. Level Making Tips * To draw anything realistic and detailed, you can use a grid. Take an image of what you are going to draw, upload it to an image editor, put a transparent grid over it, and put the same grid in the level editor. online-image-editor.com is recommended for making the grid you made transparent and for placing the grid over the image. *Custom Vehicles and details are worth the extra time, and will often result in higher ratings and more plays. *Do a creative level, with an interesting title and gameplay. Do not make something like a Sword Throw or a Kill JB level with poor graphics. *Choose the perfect colors for your level ,and don't make a rainbow level. *Never forget to check the force character box when you want a forced character. *Don't leave noticeable gaps in between shapes. *In your punctuation, don't use many'' !!!!!!. Instead'', use only one '' !'' *Use triggers to your level,so it can look better, and more enjoyable to play. Don't know'' how to use it? (Trigger tutorial) Level Editor F.A.Q '''Q:' How do I make objects spin? A: Remember that after you type in the speed and torque numbers, to press enter. Q: How do I make a completely different screen at the end of the level? A: Take a shape, and make sure it is not fixed. Then, put the density to a period, then press enter. "NaN" should appear in the density. When you touch it, your character will be sent to the top left corner of the map. The shape will not appear during gameplay.' ' Q: 'How to 'melt' my character into the ground? A: Do a Spring Platform, then do a ''NaN Density shape right above the spring platform. Touch the spring platform and your character will be 'melted'. '''Q: Can I get past the shapes when I reach the shape limit? A:Yes, you can. Go to the level in the level editor, then copy the XML data, then click on the load level button on the editor menu, paste the level data in, load the level, and you will have more shapes. Keep pasting and loading the level data into the load level menu to add art and shapes. Level Creations How to make an Elevator How to make a Bouncer Category:Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:Skins Category:Help